1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle comprising an automatic change gear device.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional straddle-type vehicles including a transmission having plural gears and a clutch connected and disconnected in changing the gears, there is often an automatic change gear device for automatically performing the connecting and disconnecting operation of the clutch and the gear-changing operation of the transmission by means of a common actuator.
JP-A-11-82734 and JP-A-2001-208196, for example, disclose automatic change gear devices including motors as such a common actuator. As described in JP-A-11-82734, using a single motor in common for connecting and disconnecting a clutch and for changing gears of a transmission causes certain synchronization of the timing of connection and disconnection of the clutch and the timing of gear changes, so that gears can be smoothly changed in a short time.
In JP-A-11-82734 and JP-A-2001-208196, however, a connection mechanism for connecting a motor and a transmission is provided inside a power unit. The motor is directly mounted on a lower part of the power unit and projects outside from a casing of the power unit, which makes the lower part of the power unit large for the motor.